


Make it Work

by RoseNox98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Mike, M/M, Mpreg., Omega!Levi, m/m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Erwin's father tells Levi that he thinks Erwin and Mike are too close, but all three of them are already mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi loved Erwin, but he hated when his father visited. 

He had met his father shortly after they got mated,  the older Beta tolerant of him. 

He didn't know it, but Levi had over heard him telling Erwin that he wished he'd settled down with someone a little more civil. 

Levi still cleaned their apartment from top to bottom, and by the time Erwin got back from picking his father up from the airport he was in the kitchen, their roommate Mike helping him make dinner. 

Erwin came up behind Levi, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist. 

"Smells great, babe," he commented, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

Levi rolled his eyes and continued stirring the tomato sauce. 

"Stir this," Levi told him, passing the spoon off to Erwin. 

The Alpha took it, and Levi went to grab four plates out of the cabinet. 

Erwin's father was standing in the doorway, and Levi nodded a greeting to him as he set the table. 

Mike finished getting the garlic bread ready, putting a hand on the small of Erwin's back to move him out of the way. 

Levi watched out of the corner of his eyes as Erwin moved, bumping his hip against Mike's once the oven was closed again. 

They kept it up while Levi set the table, giving each other playful touches, light banter getting thrown around. 

By the time they were sitting down for dinner, Erwin's father was looking at the three of them with suspicion in his his eyes. 

Conversation was pleasant, if not a little stilted, and Levi was relaxed by the time they were done with dinner and desert. 

Mr. Smith's eyes never left Erwin and Mike as they washed up and put the kettle on. 

Levi smiled at Erwin when he brought him a cup of tea, tipping his head up so he could press a kiss to his mate's lips. 

"Levi?" Mr. Smith started an hour later, when the four of them were were lounging in the living room, an old movie playing on the TV. 

Levi looked up from where he had been resting his head on Erwin's shoulder. 

"Will you be a dear and drive me back to my motel?"

Levi tried not to winkle his nose at the endreameant. He wasn't some 50's house wife.  

"Of course," he got up, giving Erwin a kiss before slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat. 

Mr. Smith did the same, telling his son that they'd meet for breakfast the next morning. 

It was only when they were in the car, the heat turned on to ward off the mid-February chill, the the older man said anything. 

"I have some concerns about my son, Levi, and I'd like to address them with you." 

Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Okay."

Mr. Smith cleared his throat. 

"As my Son's mate, you know that an  Alpha has certain needs, and that it's your job as an Omega to tend to those needs."

Levi clenched his jaw, wondering what he was getting at. Keeping his eyes on the road, Levi gave a hum. 

"I'm concerned that he's not getting enough from you, and that he's turning to another to get those needs fulfilled."

Levi glanced over at him, a dark brow arched. 

"You think Erwin's cheating on me?"

His father-in-law rolled his eyes. 

"It's an Alpha's nature, Levi. You should know that."

Levi rolled his eyes. An Alpha's nature was to protect what was their's and keep their mate safe, not chase tail and fuck random people after they'd been mated. 

Levi bit his tongue though. 

"And who, pray tell, do you think he's cheating on me with?"

"That other Alpha, of course. You really brought it upon yourself, you know. Letting someone like that live in your house with you." 

Levi eased on the breaks, idling at a stop light. 

He tugged at the collar of his turtle neck, thankful that Erwin's father was a beta, or else he would have been able to pick up on the spike of nerves that went through his body. 

As long as his sweater hid the fact that head two mating bites, one on each side of his neck, he would be okay. 

"Why Mike?" he asked when he trusted his voice again, the light turning green. 

Mr. Smith shook his head. "They way they were touching in the kitchen was most Indecent.  It was like they were the mated pair. Two Alpha's in a relationship like that, it's just unnatural."

Levi had never been happier to see the sign of the Comfort Night hotel, pulling up in front of the large, three story brick building. 

"Just keep an eye on him, and maybe do some thing extra in the bedroom, yeah? Keep the romance alive."

'Oh', Levi thought, 'we are doing that.' 

"I really don't think that there is anything going on between Erwin and Mike," Levi lied.

"But I will think about what you said." He would not, because there was nothing else to think over, but Erwin's father did not need to know that.

Nodding, Mr. Smith got out of the car, reaching in the back to grab his bag.

Levi waited until he was in the elevator to pull away, turning back onto the road and heading home.

When he got home, Mike and Erwin were making out on the couch, Erwin straddling the taller man's lap.

Levi cleared his throat and they pulled apart, Erwin's shirt hanging off of one shoulder.

"Your father is pretty sure there's something going on between you two," Levi commented as he hung up his coat, bending down to untie his shoes.

"And that I need to step up my game in the bedroom, Erwin, since apparently, 'Alpha's have needs, and it's my job to see to them' and 'If I don;t than somebody else will'. Can you believe that?"

"Coming from my father, yes i can."

Levi rolled his eyes and went over to the couch, pressing a kiss to Erwin's lips, then Mike's.

"It's going to be hard to hid this," he commented, pulling down the collar of his sweater.

Mike's mating bite was still fresh, a deep red bruise on the side of his neck.

The larger Alpha grinned, leaning over to scent the mark.

"That's kinda the point, Levi," he said against his neck, kissing over the bite.

Erwin climbed off of Mike's lap, sitting on Levi's other side, peppering kisses on the other side of his neck.

Levi huffed with fake annoyance, but relaxed under the ministrations of his Alphas.

Later that night when they were curled up in bed together, Levi  in the middle with his head on Mike's chest, Erwin kissed the back of his neck before falling asleep.

Levi closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being surrounded by his mates.

He'd been concerned about sharing a bed with the two large Alphas, half afraid that one of them would roll over on him in the middle of the night. 

But the first time the three of them shared a bed, he had felt so safe and protected that it was addicting. 

He still felt that way, the scent of 'home' and 'happy' filling the room.

Tucking closer to his first love, Levi took in Erwin's comforting scent.

\-----------------------------

Erwin's father was in town for a week, and every time Mike was with them Levi caught Mr. Smith eyeing him.

Levi felt off all day, and by the time they were dropping Erwin's father off at the airport, all he wanted to do was lay down.

"Are you feeling alright, Levi?" Erwin asked an hour later, the tree of them waiting for their food in a small diner.

"Yeah, there's something different about your scent today," Mike added, sniffing at the air.

"I'm fine. You're like a damn dog with that nose of yours, Mike."

Levi was fine until the waitress brought their food out a few minutes later, the scent of eggs heavy in the air.

His stomach churned, and Levi clapped a hand over his mouth, rushing to the bathroom so much that his chair toppled back.

"Levi!" Mike and Erwin shouted after him, but he didn't turn back, bolting into the bathroom.

He heard someone follow him, the scent of 'mate' that hit his nose doing nothing to quell the nausea. 

After he was done throwing up the contents of his stomach, the Omega leaned back, Erwin's scent comforting him.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked softly, brushing Levi's damp hair from his forehead. 

"I'll be fine. Let's just eat."

"If you're sure."

Erwin helped him up, and Levi splashed his face with cold water before going back out.

Mike was waiting at the table, a glass of water and some toast by Levi's food.

He leaned over, subtlety scenting him.

"You alright, love?"

Levi nodded. "I'm sure it's just a stomach bug."

\------------------------------------

Two weeks later when he missed his heat and still felt faint, he wasn't so sure.

He went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test, unsure of what he wanted the outcome to be.

His stomach was in knots the whole drive home, the brown paper bag from the drug store sitting in the passenger seat.

He was thankful that he had the house to himself that day, going to the bathroom as soon as he got home.

He must have read over the instructions five times before he took the test. 

Levi sat on the edge of the tube, and tried to play a game on his phone to pass the time. 

He got antsy in a minute and ended up opening and closing apps until the timer on his phone went off. 

Taking a deep breath, Levi looked down at the test. 

Two pink lines stared back at him. 

\--------------------------------

Mike got him first, and when Erwin got home it was to Levi pushing at his shoulders. 

"Stop fucking sniffing me you overgrown Labrador."

Erwin chuckled. 

"Everything okay?" he asked. 

Levi grunted. "Tch, call your dog off, Erwin, he won't stop sniffing me."

"Not my fault, you smell good. Better than you normally do."

Levi flushed. "Yeah, I think I might know why."

He'd wanted to tell them over dinner, but Erwin had a calculating look in his eyes and Levi knew he'd figure it out. 

"I'm pregnant," he told them bluntly. 

Erwin's eyes went wide. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. I missed my heat, and there's three tests in the bathroom telling me it's because I'm pregnant."

A slow smile spread over Erwin's face, then he was rushing forward, pulling Levi and Mike into a hug. 

He kissed Levi, pulling back so he could grin at both of them. 

"We're going to be fathers."

Mike and Levi smiled back. 

\---------------------------------------------

The next time Erwin's father came to visit, he was surprised to walk in the door only to see Levi and Mike snuggled together on the couch, the Omega asleep on the Alpha's shoulder. 

Mike's arm was around Levi's waist, a hand on his rounded belly. 

He was even more surprised when Erwin stayed perfectly calm, going over and pressing a kiss to Levi's forehead, then Mike's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time September rolled around, Levi was going crazy. 

He was seven months pregnant, and to the Alphas in the house that meant he couldn't do anything. 

He was pregnant, not fragile, but he couldn't seem to make the Alphas understand. 

The only person that did understand was a female beta he'd met at the doctor's office. 

Carla had been pregnant when they met, but her baby boy had just turned six months old last time they'd gone out for coffee. 

Their meeting were the highlight of Levi's week. 

He sipped at his tea, leaning back into the padded booth. 

Meeting with Carla was one of the only things Mike and Erwin willingly let him do alone.

Then again, threatening to withhold sex had done wonders in most of their arguments. 

The little bells above the doors chimed, and Levi looked up, waving when he saw Carla come in. 

She tugged at her daughter's hand, and the three year old looked up at her mother. 

She said something to Mikasa that Levi couldn't hear, then they started towards Levi's table. 

Mikasa slid in first, and Carla put a hand under Eren's sling as she sat down, the little boy fussing a bit at the movement. 

"Sorry we're late," Carla said, and Levi could tell she the flustered. 

"It's alright, I've only been here for a few minutes." 

He flagged their waitress down, and after Carla placed her order conversation flowed easily. 

A few times Mikasa would mumble something Levi didn't understand, but Carla would just nod like it made perfect sense, before breaking off a piece of her chocolate chip muffin and handing it to her. 

The three year old munched on the treat happily, and Eren babbled from his sling. 

By the time their meet up was over, Levi was feeling more relaxed than he had all week.

He could feel the baby move on the ride home, but he didn't start kicking until Levi walked through the door to his apartment. 

He put a hand on his stomach, and the baby moved, pressing what Levi thought might have been his back to his hand. 

Levi smiled. "You're active today, aren't you little one?" 

The baby flipped in response, kicking against his hand. 

Shaking his head, Levi half walked half waddled into the kitchen, taking the rare chance to clean. 

Mike and Erwin were gone for the day, and Levi intended to do as much as he could before they got home and made him sit down. 

He cleaned for a solid hour before he heard the sound of keys turning in the lock, Erwin's scent hitting him before the door was even opened fully.

He pretended like he hadn't heard him, and continued wiping down the counters.

The heady Alpha scent got stronger as Erwin got closer, and Levi finally looked up from his work when his mate padded into the kitchen, bare feet hardly making a sound on the hardwood flooring.

The baby kicked, hard, making Levi wince, and Erwin looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Levi?" he asked, coming over to the Omega's side.

Levi rubbed over the stop the baby had kicked, feeling the little foot thump against his palm again.

"Yeah. Someone's just excitable today."

He took Erwin''s hand as he spoke, pressing it over his stomach.

Another kick, harder than the others, and a wide smile spread across the Alpha's face.

Erwin knelt down in front of Levi, and the Omega leaned back against the counter when Erwin lifted his shirt up, both hands cupping the sharp swell of his stomach.

"Hey, baby," the Alpha cooed at the taut skin. 

Levi smiled down at his mate, watching the familiar wonder spread over his face when the baby kicked again.

Erwin leaned in, pressing a soft kiss over the peak of the swell.

Levi lightly ran his fingers through Erwin's hair, smoothing out the wind tossed strands.

"I love you," Levi said softly, the blatant show of emotion coming over him, warmth and safety and love making his chest feel tight.

Erwin grinned up at him, a full, happy scent filling the the kitchen.

He stood up, pressing a kiss to Levi's lips. "I love you, too, Levi."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In month eight, the three of them settled on a name.

That night Levi laid between his Alphas, and spoke softly to the baby, addressing him by name for the first time.

"I can't wait to meet you, Armin," the Omega mumbled softly. 

He remembered how happy Carla had been when she had Eren, her smile so wide it made Levi's cheeks ache just looking at it.

He couldn't wait to hold his baby, to see if he would have his dark hair, or hair father's blond hair.

They didn't know if Erwin or Mike was the biological father, but they had decided as a whole that it did not really matter.

"I love you, baby boy," Levi said as he drifted off to sleep.

Beside him, Mike smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi's back started cramping like a bitch as he neared the ninth month, and he made Mike or Erwin rub the aching muscles every night, not that the Alphas minded one bit.

A week before his due date, Levi woke up in a wet spot on the bed, the back of his pajama pants soaked.

"Erwin, Mike," he said urgently, shoving at their shoulders until they woke up.

Mike made a halfhearted grab for him, sniffing at the air.

Something must have changed in his scent because Mike sat upright in bed almost immediately. 

"Levi, you're in labor."

Levi shot a deadpan glare over at Mike, eyes narrowed and voice just a little too short.

"Well spotted, Mike."

"What's going on?" Erwin asked, groggy. 

"I'm in labor, so will one of you please get me to the the-" He stopped, breathing in sharply as the first contraction hit, sending a sharp pain through his lower back.

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard until the pain subsided. 

"Are you alright?" Mike asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

Levi caught his breath. "Yeah, just a contraction. Please get me to the hospital."

Erwin was already getting out of bed, hurriedly pulling the pants he'd worn the day before up his legs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took three hours and a lot of screaming and cursing.

He made Mike cry twice, and Erwin's hand was numb from how tightly Levi held onto it, but all of that was forgotten the second the doctor placed a bloody, screaming six pound baby boy on Levi's chest.

Levi thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd every heard, and even wet he could tell that Armin's hair was going to be the same bright golden blond as Mike and Erwin's hair.

Mike cut the cord, but Erwin got to help give the baby his first bath while the doctors finished up with Levi.

Half an hour after he was born, Levi had Armin in his arms, clean and dry and happily suckling on a bottle.

Levi traced his fingertips over Armin's tiny hand. "Welcome to the world, baby boy," Levi said, still in awe that he and his Alphas had made such a beautiful baby.


End file.
